


My home is you

by AliceAuthurKun



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Marmora Keith, Blade of Marmora Lotor, Explorer Lotor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forgive Me, History, I tried my best sorry for disappointing you, Keitor Exchange 2018, M/M, Supportive Keith, sappy boyfriends, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceAuthurKun/pseuds/AliceAuthurKun
Summary: Keith and Lotor both had gone through multiple missions without resting for days, seeing each other was a rarity nowadays and interactions were minimized to a very limited amount such as a quick tight hug, chaste kisses then they went back to their duties half a universe away from each other. That's why Keith had wished when they finally met and got some time to rest, they would be spending quality time together cuddling and snuggling on their soft bed. Apparently, Lotor had a different plan.





	My home is you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@chrysonoe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40chrysonoe).



> This is my gift for @chrysonoe on tumblr. Enjoy.

The Moon of Krion, was hard to approach as it was hidden between two enormous planets and a Sun. It was barely a dot compares to its neighbors and was certainly difficult for any traveler to stop by without getting crushed with the gravitational force pulled from the bigger friends surrounds the asteroid or crashed into the circle of rocks scattered around it. All ships came here perished with only pieces of garbage, all met the same fate of disappearing to vain and no casualties left to count. 

The early inhabitants of Krions itself had built a shine on the moon to grieve the dead who unluckily wandered to their universe and saw death coming. It's a miracle that one of the first Krionian luckily found a way to fly through the planets to safely land on the Krion, second largest planet in the solar system and after that he taught his people the secret way and passed it from generations to generations. It was written in dark script with the words only the Krionians see and read and only them can navigate through the area they so called home harmlessly and they are guides, keys for ships to have a safe access at their homeland.

And that's why they should have invited at least a Krionian at the space travel stops ages ago, not go flying straight to the planets without insurance and clearly understanding the risk. That's what Keith has been thinking for a long time on the ride heading to the moon of Krion with only a plain flight pod and with the ex-prince nonetheless. Lotor somehow got his hands on an old device, looks nothing like the script Keith heard of, that recorded how to travel the Krion's solar system by one of the first Krionian he claimed and now they are using the way being taught by the old thing to fly over there which Lotor claimed it will work. 

Keith was not so sure about it because their pod has been shaking in the most unbalance way for a good varga since they entered the zone, he had to use a lots of strength to stable and keep it on the right track. Lotor must have seen his struggle for a while so he ran the code from the device into the pod autopilot system and let it flew itself despite Keith's protest.

"Are you sure this is the right way, Lotor?" He asked the second time and received the same answer.

"Don't worry little one, I know what to do. Have a little fate in me and sit down, you may need a little rest after your mission."

Yeah right, they had decided to meet their death here after Keith finished sabotaging a commander ship when Lotor realized they were closed to one of his dream destination and mysteriously convinced Kolivan that they will back 12 vargas later. It happened so fast Keith didn't have time to react or object when Lotor just dragged him to their pod and injected right into space. No turning back now, Keith thought, he may enjoy this trip and looking at Lotor determined face sucked all of Keith's rational thoughts out his head so no other way then. 

Still he questioned the man's strength as they both had gone through multiple missions without resting for days, seeing each other was a rarity nowadays and interactions were minimized to a very limited amount as a quick tight hug, chaste kisses then they went back to their duties half a universe away from each other. That's why Keith had wished when they finally met and got some time to rest, they would be spending quality time together cuddling and snuggling on their soft bed. Apparently Lotor had a different plan.

They used to do this very often, after a succeed job, Lotor would check the map and see if their were any places he interested and then they packed their things which were not much and simply flew there unprepared. It's quick, simple and Keith loved every seconds of it.

He trusted Lotor with his life and his skills to always get them out of trouble like that one time at Iceania planet, hometown to half fish people when they were getting used to swimming under the water and Keith accidentally pissed up a shark beast that scared by mer- people and they had to kill it while floating unstably, well Keith only but they did get out alive. Lotor deemed it as a good fighting exercised in adapting to varies of environment but Keith deemed it as uneventful near-death experience. 

Anyway, the point was he trusts Lotor and he's not too worried about what's going to happen but rather what to expect. Lotor has always been the one like surprises and challenges so he usually kept some critical details from Keith to surprise him, waited till he saw it himself, strucked amazed by the surprise while holding hands and swapping kisses. This sometimes would be the most sweetest thing Lotor does, save the best for the last and Keith appreciates it a lot but sometimes it leads to more trivia issues.

He still remembered that one time Lotor didn't tell him about a cat creature alike to a tiger, native to the rain-forest like nature where they were camping, coincidentally hates red stuffs and even more coincidentally Keith wore his crop-top jacket with him that day. It was not fun to run miles in the dark forest at night with a wild animal on his tail without even knowing what he's done to pissed up the thing, that's all Keith wanted to say. 

But he wouldn't agree to participate in all Lotor love interest for wandering in dangerous places without being fully ready to receive and deal with unpredictable consequences and to some extend he has started to looking forward for it. And Lotor knew this really well so he has picked him of all people to travel with him. 

Before all of these even began, they had talked. It was after a very heated training session and they both too tire to do anything else except laying lazily on their bed and quietly enjoying each other presences, Keith was closed to dozed off until Lotor spoke.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Little blade, I need to tell you something." He said. Keith realized this was one of those moment when Lotor felt ready to share a piece of himself, so he stayed quite indicated Lotor to continue.

"As you have known I am an explorer with my deepest wish is to travel, I'm not the kind to settle down easily and I can't guarantee I would ever will. I can't stay at one place for too long as my life has been trapped by my father with no freedom for far too long. With half of my life imprisoned I have no other dream to escape and undo Zarkon wrong doing to the empire. Now the time has come even with the war going on I can feel my freedom and time to achieve my goal. " Lotor stopped for a second too long and Keith wondered if the Galra male was okay." That's why I afraid I can not give you what you want, a home, I am sorry for that and hope you could understand. If you don't then will you stay with me until the war finally over and I could fully free?"

His voice was so earnest as if he's in pain, sorry for what he couldn't give Keith what he wanted and it was tight with emotions, deep with honesty and hopes of understanding. Right at that moment, Keith realized, he was still afraid of betrayal, a fear that has been eating him up inside since the incident of his ex-comrades, it has been destroying Lotor for a long time and still haunting him under all the frightful nightmares, the distant dark eyes. That's why Lotor had a neutral face on, a mask he wears to hide his weakness, his wounds, show no one the true nature of an aching heart. But Keith has crushed that mask on his face the moment Keith want to be with Lotor, smashed it into dusk until it couldn't be fixed and bare the truth to the world. Lotor will never have to cover his soul when Keith is by his side and he won't. 

But right there, he had do it, disguised into the tough soldier he was. Keith knew this was necessary, to give Lotor a sense of comfort when he talked about a serious matter but Keith still found it irritated, bothered by the fact that his lover had to shield himself from him. So he had looked right back at the prince with a stern face and tighten his hands.

"Lotor, I would never leave you and you know that. After you made me feel me so much, sending gifts and flowers from planets you have visited before we're even dating and still do that now, you are always caring and gentle even you deny it and most importantly, you understand and know when to push me when it needed, respect and accept me for who I am even I didn't myself." Keith paused to control his breathing, those memories of moments when Lotor smiled tenderly at him, when they hold hands, when they fight alongside, watching each other back during rough battles brought a warm feelings to his chest. 

" So how about you stop talking like I am going to leave you. Cause I will never Lotor, never. I am not going walk away from you after making me feel so much, you made me feel belonged, safe and loved and I'm sure you feel the same. There are no way I'm going to leave because I love you so much, you are the first and the only one ever make me feel like this so I don't think I would be able to leave you even if I want to. My wish is to be with my love one, you. Not abandoning someone I care so much just because that person want to make their dream come true. Seemed like you still haven't fully understood me then, Lotor. I'm disappointed." Keith scolded, his chest tinted with emotions toward the beautiful man in front of him, he can't help to trail his palm over the smooth purple face lovingly. He wanted to make clear that he cared for Lotor and always will be, even if no one wanted to stay with him, Keith would always be there and shield him from this cruel world, give this man the love he deserved. They both suffered a lots, that's why they need each other, to protect and survive, to have someone fall down with.

Lotor looked speechless for a moment then he broke into laughter, one of his hands came up to cover his mouth and his eyes closed shut from the intense of his laughing. But clearly he was trying to hold something back. Keith once again felt relived at Lotor's cover has been detached. He smiled within himself too, feeling the tension left the air. 

"Pardon me but let me clear this. " Lotor paused. "So you don't want to leave my side even if I don't deserve you love?"

" No, never. I will always be there with and for you. Even after you feel bored of me and it will hella hard to get rid of me." Keith reassured Lotor one more time even he felt a sinking feeling when thinking about Lotor leaving him.

"It's hardly ever happen, little red. The thoughts of not able to see or touch you kill me. I guess we are forever tied with each other then, day and night, you mind or not."

" Haha, seems tempting." Keith chuckled lightly. When he looked up, Lotor was staring at him, burning his eyes straight through his very core.

He was startled a bit by this when Lotor first time showed him this look of adoration and tenderness, like Keith is the only thing in his eyes and mind, like he is the most precious thing he would want to hold for eternity. It is killing him when the now his mate looked at peace after a long time, live, and in love with him nonetheless. His words ceased at his throat.

"Keith Kogane, son of a human and Galra, my love forever and always, will you accept this humble halfling to be with you, to carry you across the galaxies, to bring you to new worlds. Will you accept to join my journey to the Stars and travel the universe."

Lotor started speaking with nobility, his pose was elegant but firm like a true born royalty, his stern face indicated his sincerity and his eyes sparkled with determinations to make Keith's his. Well, Keith belonged to Lotor a long time ago and he's not going to break free. He kneeling in front of Keith and took Keith's hand in his, he leaned down a press a light kiss on his palm.

Keith' s mind wasn't presented at the moment, he couldn't bare this anymore, this level of intimacy is definitely destroying him. Suddenly, Keith felt really hot, like his body is on fire. Lotor noticed this too because the now BOM member looked downright smug.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed, little one." His voice was sweet like sugar and Keith felt goosebumps crawled over his body.

"Shut up, you purple thing. Don't make me change my mind." Keith yelled, ready to fight that smirk off his lover face.

"We all know you wouldn't do that right, Keithy. Wouldn't go against your words, would you." Keith's pretty sure that his partner wouldn't be more irritating, turned out he's wrong. Lotor was now on top list the most annoying alien in the galaxy and no one can beat that.

"I will if you won't stop messing with me!" Keith threatened stronger this time and Lotor still seemed cocky.

" But you like it when I was messing with you, Kitten." Now, Lotor was using different nicknames for Keith when he knew well how Keith's effected. He practically felt his face on fire as he tried to defense himself back.

"No, I don't. Only you enjoy it, you sick prince." He hissed.

"That's not what you said last night, Red." That's it. He finally reached his point. Lotor was going to pay for it.

Waited no more, Keith jumped straight to Lotor, lips first then the two came crashing down the floor. Lucky they were talking in their room. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Keith." Pulled back by his name, Keith barely notices the beautiful planets comes to view. Look from a far, the moon is like a transparent orb with swirls of colors, red and orange and a blur blue dots in the mixed of comsic dust . An almost complete golden marble surround by circles of dark sharp stones floating around protectively. There are evidents of white veil strips on the surface, creating a more glassy appeareance for the beautiful planet.

Keith can't help but let out." Wow."

Lotor chuckled at that as he softened at the smaller male awe face.

" Completely captivative, isn't it." He says while standing next to Keith and putting his arm around Keith's waist.

"Yeah." Keith can't say anything else except agreeing. He was still pushing his face on the glass window of their pod, hoping to get a more clear view of the planet. On many trips to different planets with Lotor, he has visited various place that stole his breaths, Lotor has never failed to surprise him with even more magnetic sights. Each one was distinguished from the other, each planet had their own beauty and Keith always greedily wanted to experience them all. Probably he has been influence by Lotor's enthuasims for exploring. 

Keith could already feel anticipation took over his body as he looked at their destination ahead.

" Wait, how are we going to pass the layers of rocks?" Keith asked and pointed at the planet's ring.

" Well, it's a bit of a difficulty but had I always prepair before everything. Do not worry, Keith. I know you are eager to accept this challenge but I will take care of this, please just sit down and enjoy the ride." Lotor ressured him with a confident smile and Keith believes him so he relaxed a bit.

True to Lotor's words, their ship has no problem flying through the rings, threating through shallow creaks, dodging all of the minerals ready to crash. 

When they finally passed the particle, Keith finally got a full view of the moon, the reason why they chose the moon instead of Krion planet was due to Lotor's idea of wanting some private and adventure time as he said the planet's perplexing nature holded something he wished to witness and investigate. Which Keith couldn't complain much when he was enjoying the beauty from close range.

The closer they got the clearer the moon, turned out the deep pumpkin color he saw was originally from the cloud, thick levels of fluffy clouds completely covered the sky, creating gloomy shade down the surface. There are also some white and reddish cloud blended in the orange pallette, reminding Keith's of the last sunset they have on Arus. 

They passed the atmosphere and Keith again held back his gasp at the ground. Trees as tall as shycrappers dived straight through the clouds, moves around the pod, as thick vines spun to life, reached out toward the sky and dropped delicately through on oversized wooden branches and collosal of leafs threaded with other foliage created a massive green cover the earth. Surprisingly, trees on the Krion moon varies hues from pale emerald to deep rich moss resemble plant life on Earth. 

Rivers carried a clear blue gently cut through the parts of the forest below, winding and flowing under the enormous branches, reflecting orange from lights sneaks past the clouds like a silky sparkly snake. Variety of colorful flowers sprout from the lime bushes, tiny dots of red and white elegantly decorated the flourishing woodland. 

Strangely, scatteredly stood in the forest were towers of stones, ruined by the winds and rains, some has became heavily abrasive and moss all over, some were still in perfection shape and some were just collapse rocks and dust. Those were intact had carved symbols arranged in lines across the surface with a bigger letter in the center. When they came closer the area, the stones lit up in identified, a purple hues shined from them. Keith was amazed and a bit curious as why those characters were familiar and yet odd. 

Keith notices that Lotor flies the ship slower for him to have more time drink in the sight. The pod turns straight and flies along the river side. Lotor came up next to him and casually put his hands around Keith. He doesn't mind though.

"What are those words? I have seen them somewhere. They seem to appear everywhere, like a barrier around this land." Lotor seemed expected at his question as he smiled.

"Of course you did. Those are Galran symbols, most of them are protections of this lands and others mean as alarms. If you have already gone in a Galra ship, there are a few rooms have this symbol especially prohibited area like a druid experiments room or a highly rank commander'rest quarter. However, that's all unlikely now since Galra language has changed followed my father's order, these symbols are no longer used. But there are old Galran still used them." That's why it was so familiar, he probably saw it on his missions or some BoM members's doors.

" Wait, you mean Galra has been to this planet before? But there were no signs of wars or Galra technologies around here except those stones."

"Indeed, Galra has set foots on this land milllions deca-phoebs not for blood but for peace and a place to temporarily stay. They were the one who built these magnificent stones to mark their arrival. Surprised at it seemed but Galra are explorer like Alteans as well. They used to travel around the universe, visits new planets and recorded information about cultures, geography, traditions, about creatures. They used to have Knowledge Hall where they kept all the info they found and collected. It was tremendous!" Lotor exclaimed, he looked so excited whenever he talked about Galra's heritage.

"As you can see, these symbols can light as they contain quintessences, Galra quintessences. Collected from the core of Daibazaal and highly conducted by the most advanced technologies at that time. They were extremely rare and difficult to attain but its energy was as strong as a meteorite and highly commercial magic. They were really useful for territories marking, particle barrier and enemy distressing as they can sense a dark intentions from far distance." 

"So when we pass them, they lit up means we were allowed in?" Keith asked, realizing the reason.

"Ah yes. We have no bad motives to do any harm on this land, the symbols felt it and also because our ship has an access code to be allowed in here." Lotor nodded in agreement, his smile showed he was proud at Keith catching up with new knowledge.

Their ship flew closer to one of the columns and Keith took a clear look at the symbols. 

"Do you mind telling me what are we doing here?" Keith breaks the silence with the typical question.

"It's a secret I can not reveal too much and you already know that." Lotor simply says.

"Well, it's not hurt to try. But you do realize I'm not good at receiving surprises. I'm just trying to guarantee this is not a dangerous mission that will require any fighting or running." Keith maked sure to emphasized on the word 'running' and watched Lotor's mouth twitch. None of them wanted to repeat the Tiger incident in the wood last time they went on a date. 

A bip sound rang indicated a clearing for landing are found. He packed his things, Lotor did the same and they waited for the pod to lower down. Keith was the first to jumped down, the crushed of leaves under Keith's feet. His eyes surveyed the area carefully before found it was safe. He inhaled sharply, there was a fresh smells of trees, wet wood, dirt and a tint of something sweet. Keith invisibility let out a sigh, it's been a long time when he got a taste of nature since they were too caught of with the war. 

" What is that sweet smell, Lotor?" The smells got stronger once he kept walking.

"Oh, it is Cloyenine, a flora species native to the moon. They only exist and grow here. With a luscious smell of honey, they lured in insects for consuming. They are quite toxic if you touch their stigma otherwise be careful, only touch the petals." Lotor picked on of the red flower that look alike a lily on the side, gently hold it, his fingers rubbed the petals. With quick motion, he pinched the style off and threw away. 

"Wow, it looks beautiful." He quitely exclaimed, he noticed when Lotor raised his hands.

He slowly brushed his hair and placed the flower between Keith's ear. His action was so quite and endearing that Keith can't help but blushed hard.

"It looks gorgeous on you." Lotor said, completely ignored the way Keith's burning under his touch.

"Stop it, you sap." Keith laughed lightly and Lotor smiled back.

They parted and Keith almost missed the warmth. 

" Let's go. There are something I want to show you." 

They trailed along a rough path cut through the forest. He drugged in the scenes, he was transfixed by the myriad of fluttering leaves that danced in the high boughs, making a living roof above them. It was camled, almost hypnotised, but the longer he stared the more the leaves looked like eyes staring back down at them and the boughs seemed to draw closer, blocking the sunlight as if they were forming a cage around him. This place reminded Keith of Griezian Sur, the training ground of the former green paladin which Lotor and he had came to learn more about Voltron foundations. But different from the gigantic rain forest that fulled of muds and sounds of animals, of waterfalls, here was complete silence.

Silence filled in the space around them, there were only the sound of winds and leaves flattering, a peaceful feeling filled Keith's lung. The flowery smell still fluttered around and made Keith relaxed more. The walk came to a river. 

The water was a baby blue color, darker in the shadows and more pale in the daylights, flowing smoothly with little sound. Strange purple rocks glinted in the lights like gemstone and blinded Keith's eyes. peeked under and divided the water into many branches. Keith wondered where this river leads to but they were going to find out anyway as Lotor pointed at directions of the flow. 

" This planet reminds me of Okarion, but so different. It's so quite." Keith remarked.

" Haha, you are right. I started to wonders where all the living things had gone to but do not worry. I think they are started showing themselves soon." Lotor said as he looked around.

True to his words, Keith felt a movement on his left, then on his right, on the trees. There were noises of rustling leaves and chirping.

When he turned, he was greeted with little creature that half looked like shrunk or a poala, a combination of both, no in between. Though, their body was brown and they let out a high pitch sound like car horn, not like Keith remembered how that sound but it's close. He yelped when all of them leaned forward at him, his hands automatically touched his blade behind him. One even climbed over his body and grabbed his hair.

"Hey!" He tried to pry them off but they pulled harder. Then another latched on his leg, then another jumped on his shoulder. Soon Keith had the creatures all over his body. Frustrated, he turned to the only person left.

"Lotor, pull them off me!" He cried.

Lotor looked like he's in pain at clutching his stomach and doubled down, he cracked up, his laughter echoed loudly. Keith now felt like pushing Lotor down the river. 

"Come on Lotor, they are heavy. Whoops" And the weight finally pulled Keith down the ground. He winced at the rocks poking his back and the half shrunk half poala adjusted their grips and pressed him, let out a series of sound. 

"Help, Im dying! Lotor, get over here!" He tried to reach out for Lotor 's direction and heard his laughs got louder.

"Lotor you purple junk!" Keith screamed and pushed all the shrunkoala down. With no such luck, these things won't came off him.

Until a hand reached down on the one on his face, he scatched lightly on the side and the thing came off, Lotor moved to another one and successfully got all the creature away from Keith's body.

"Finally, they stink." Keith exhaled and took the hand offered at him.

Lotor still didn't stop giggled and Keith wanted to punched him.

"They... are called Marnian, a type of mammal that lives near the water. You were standing close to their homes so they attacked you. But they are normally very friendly, they seem to like you Keith." Lotor half laughing half explaining and this time Keith kicked him.

"What are you laughing at?" 

"My apology, but the look on your face when that thing jumped on you was hilarious so I can't control myself." Then he continued to laugh with a hand covered his mouth.

"Shut up, you could have warned me, Lotor." 

"But that would spoil the fun, wouldn't it."

" It's not fun when you have pounds of smelly creatures crawled on your body!" Keith exclaimed.

Things like these happened frequently, due to Keith's bad luck. Lotor always knows something will happen that would piss Keith off but he let it happen cause he liked seeing Keith struggled. 

"Come on, let hurry up and finish this." Keith was too embarrassed so he turned and continued down the bank. Lotor trailed behind and let out a chuckle.

"Aw, do not feel shy, Keithial."Lotor cooed.

"Shut your mouth. I don't want to hear anything." He pouted.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

They kept walking for quintants now, crossed the river, passed the forest once more. 

Sometimes they will cracked the silence by talking about planets they had visited, places they had been to and moments that are unforgettable. Lotor and he has created so many memorable memories so far with them travelling through so many galaxies, explored new stars that no one has ever been to, discovered various species, met numerous people and encountered countless dangers that nearly killed them.

It has been that way since Lotor joined the Blade of Marmora, since he started courting Keith and Keith let he wooed him, since their first time holding hands in private, or during their times of secretly sneaked in each other rooms and beds just to feel the other's warmth, well Keith mostly did that cause Lotor has always felt like he's rather to bear the cold and loneliness than bother someone. But Keith had changed him.

They would occasionally talk about different topics but mostly Lotor did that since Keith was a reserved whump. He would tell Keith about Galra's heritage, about the long lost history of the once great and fair Galra race then about Galra' s biology which was awkward as hell but Keith thought it was fun. They laughed and simply enjoyed each other's company. It's been a long time before Keith felt like that after he joined the BoM, a comfort presence physically and emotionally. Lotor has supported Keith a lots, not only in a battle where he had Keith's back and Keith had his but also when Keith needed a shoulder to cry on. 

Lotor made Keith felt exposed as the former Galra prince could easily peeled down Keith's inner wall but he didn't forcefully do it, rather he slowly earned Keith's trust and his access to Keith' s heart. True to his personality, he was patientl and as a strategist as he asked for permission to be Keith's companion, his equal by proving he was capable in protecting him, fighting by his side and could be romantic. Most of all, he's thoughtful and understood well his limits. He knew when to leave Keith alone and when to stay. It's comforting and soon Keith fell.

During times when their hands are locked, breath mingled hot above his and body flushed against the other, Lotor would tell Keith about his dreams, how he had wished he would have a chance to travel far to the stars, to explore worlds and to feel free. But with a low tone, he said it wasn't possible, with the war almost reaches its peak, with how busy they were doing, with how they have to risk every single day. 

Keith realized the haunted look in the man in front of him, a soul that has been broken for so many time. Betrayal, loneliness, isolation, abandoned all rooted inside him like a disease slowly eating him but that was made up Lotor, he accepted and fight his way to win and achieve. He looked strong and independent in everyone's eyes but Keith saw how those shield came down in their room and he didn't want this man whom he loved so much to suffer anymore. 

He had gripped tight his lover hands in his and with a determined look he promised Lotor to give him what he wished for that Keith supported him with all his wills and minds,that Keith will always by his side and travel with Lotor, that no one is going to stop Lotor from what he want and if they do then Keith will be there with Lotor and fight them all. 

Lotor had a look of bewilderment back then, he let out a bitter laugh as he asked:"Even if we have to go against the universe?" And immediately his answer was clear, a firm yes from Keith.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked deeper in the forest as far as Keith known since the trees were taller, broad branches and thick foliage blocked out the lights. The more they waked the darker it got. Sounds of bird flying and tweeting above their heads, creatures roared and moving around them. The sudden nervousness emerged with Keith's gut, he made sure to check around the area for caution measure. 

His BoM body suit stuck tightly on Keith's skin, sweats pooling out of his body, his hair wet and sticky. Keith looked at the BoM male in front of him and saw sweat lingered on his sleek lavender skin, Lotor had tied his hair into a ponytail and showing off his elegant neck, his bodysuit showed lines and curves of his body nicely on some places especially those broad shoulder. Keith realized the heat exhaustion has finally caused to him to go insane as he was checking out his boyfriend.

"Lotor, are we there yet?" Worried showed in his voice.

"Almost there." Lotor said, his eyes clued to the map shown in his data pad.

Keith also noticed there are some kind of runes scattered around their area, at first when their rail became smaller and more narrow, these rocks started to appear alongside the road. They were different from any normal rocks Keith has seen since they flowed a deep blue, green and yellow, almost like the main light source when the forest got darker. If he looked closely, there are words sculpted on them which Keith realized they were the same with those on the stone columns. 

They stopped at where look like under a mountain, in front were a wall full of ivy, long stripes of leaves and trees covered it. The rail ended there. Lotor looked at it for a moment then started wandering around, looking for something.

Lotor let out a triumph sound where he crept down closer. From here, Lotor's back blocked the view of what he found, Keith curiosity peeped.

"What's wrong Lotor? What did you find?" Keith walked to Lotor side and peeked.

Under Lotor hands was a stone tablet with magical runes written on it with a language that Keith couldn't decipher, magical means glowing as they were covered by a violet light. The runes shined brighter when Lotor traced the lines. 

"Wow" Keith let out."What is that?"

"It's an instruction." Lotor said breathlessly.

" What did it say? Can you read it?"

" I can but I haven't used these words for ages." He said, still looking at the tablet, his face contorted into concentration. His blue pupils quickly scanned the words over and over. Lotor had a habbit of mumbling when he was deciphering something, his thoughts ran on light speed and his legs facing back and fourth. 

While that Keith would observed Lotor and made sure he would not tripped over a rock or a trap like an idiot he is. Sometime Lotor would too lost in his thinking that he tuned out the world and accidentally hurted himself.

Keith remembered the first time he saw Lotor like this was when they went on a mission with Voltron team for diplomatic on a new member of the coalition. Turned out the leader's son was kidnapped by a Galra group in hope of trading the Lions for the victim and use the times when Voltron was struggling taking down Galra fleets to escape. Lucky for them the kidnappers were still on the planet and were hiding somewhere. With Voltron busy in the battle, there were only Keith and Lotor left to save the prince. Lotor had asked immediately for a map and pointing out where the routes Galran could possibly take to escape, in a dobash he had memorized all the details and they took a spacecraft with Keith piloted followed Lotor's instructions. In the end, they came in time and beat the craps out the kidnappers and saved the prince.

"Aha." Lotor shouted, his eyes widened in realization. Seems like his boyfriend had got it.

"What?" Keith asked, smiling proudly.

"Let's go."

"But there were no ways ahead."

"There is." Walking closer to the wall, he threaded his hands through the curtain of leaves. His hand roamed the surface of the moisture rocks. Until he touched something which Lotor smirked. He pulled it down, followed a motion looked like he was drawing a symbol.

"I knew it." He said and a click rang.

Suddenly the ground shook, rocks crumpling under Keith's feet. The ivies fell down and revealed somewhat a door to a large cave. Dust came pouring down and purple fire lit up lead the way deeper the cave.

"Whoa." Keith said, his body tinted with excitement. "Okay, now we will enter a dark cave. How long are we going Lotor?" 

"Not very long. We are almost there. Tired already?" Lotor smugly asked which only fueled Keith more.

"No, I can still keep going." Keith defensed.

"Then this way, darling. You would be satisfied when we get there." 

They head inside, Lotor took one of the torch on the wall and walked inside, Keith followed behind. Smells of wet dirt flared Keith's nose, the tunnel was bathed in flittering purple glow, their shadows mingled with each others and changed every time they turned. There were a feelings of eyes staring at him but he tried to shake off the feeling of being watched. A sense of dejavu radiated, he couldn't remembered when and where but he could feel it, a force within every corners of this cave calling and pulling him in. Unconsiously, he walked closer to Lotor even the taller male noticed it but didn't say anything and walked slower.

Until they reached a pointed where images appeared on the walls, matching the fire color. The carvens were everywhere, on the sides, above their heads and they multiplied and expanded the further they in. Keith stopped to traced his hands along on of the sculpted looked a like a male with cat like ears holding a torch. 

"Who are they?" Keith barely whispered, he didn't want to break the silence in here and interrupt the call but he was curious and confused.

"They were the first Galrans on Daibazaar, our ancestors, the brave warriors of Stone Age." Lotor answered as he hold the torch closer to the carved.

"These are ancient drawing of Galran passengers were here, marked the land known of their existences. Each told a different stories of different timelines and the rise of Galra kingdom." Lotor said as he moved the torch to another picture of Galra holding tools and making fire.

"Then the first leader, King Albaliatte who had leaded his people to pass the anger of mother nature when Ice Age came, he showed them how to make weapons and how to built safe shelter. When he died, his son had replaced him to continue built their kingdom. Then the blood continue until Galra people decided the next in throne would be the one who lit the fire of enternity." Each steps they took revealed different images all retold about the history of the golden time of Galra race. Lotor kept talking animately and Keith could feel his passion practically radiated from him. It was so endearing that Keith didn't want to tell Lotor to slow down or interrupt in his interesting speech. This trip was clearly for educational purpose as Lotor has once promised Keith that he would teach him about his Galra heritage.

Neither of them noticed when they walked close to traps set for whoever evade the territory.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly a gush of wind blew at them, effectively cut off the fire, turn the cave into a blind darkness. Panic settled in Keith as he tried to stay closer to Lotor in instinct.

"Lotor, where are you?"

"We are almost there." Deep voice close to his ear and Keith visibly shivered. Then a hand catch his hand and pulled him toward, made him yelped at the sudden movement. There were vibrant came from the earth, the ground they were standing shook and Keith could hear crumbled behind them, coming closer any seconds.

"Run" He shouted and both of them took off as fast as they can, Lotor's hand was still on him.

"Why is this happening?" Keith shouted in the loud collapsing sound.

"We propably activate a trap when we touched the drawings." Lotor answered in a rush.

They ran, turned right then left and Keith wondered how the hell can Lotor know when and where to turn.What will happen if they step on some kinds of traps in here or there was a dangerous creature waiting in front. It's so dark in here and Keith started to afraid that Lotor will trip and send them tumbling down a trap or hole in this place. As to sense his concern, Lotor answered.

"Galra's eyes are active in the dark as they were once a night creature. For half-breed, it's not as competent as pure Galra but we still can make out objects at close distance even when it is pitch-black. Some half Galra even have the abilities to sense items and sustances without opening their eyes, their ears and noses become extremely sharp." Lotor spoke in a rush while they were still running. Behind them, the ground was still falling down and swallowed everything along the way.

"Almost there." Lotor gritted out.

There were lights in front and Keith could almost feel reliefs and speed up toward their door to freedom. 

Jump! The cave crashed down, rocks dropped and covered the opening.

And Keith, moment from his doom was having hard time to breath, he tried to will down his thumping heart and adrenaline pumping in his veins. He should have got used to this already, close dead experienced happened everyday now, on a basic amount.

"Lotor, are you ok?" He turned to where Lotor stood. He scambled to stand up, coughing some dust out of his throat. Lotor still seemed to be in his own realm, stunned by whatever he saw.

Keith struggled for a bit but after the dust has gone down, he got to where Lotor was standing. And he stunned.

Amazement doesn't quite cover it. He felt like someone just took his spark of wonder and poured on kerosine. The smile he was showing on the outside couldn't adequately reflect what he felt inside; it's like every neurons of his brain is trying to fire in both directions at once - the best kind of paralysis. 

It takes a second or two for the sceneros in front to sink in, even though it was right before his eyes, larger than life. Then he felt his lips stretch wider into gaping grin and his eyebrows arch for the sky. 

"W...whoa..." His voice broke into parts, there were no words could describe this. 

There it was, a fairyland. The forest that he thought was silent and dull now was bathed in a new look.

Time has switched as the Sun has gone and the silver moon ruled over the sky, showered the forest with decent light. The forest itself was fluorescently sheened with a curtain of soft pink and sky blue hues mixing together like smokes attempted for synthesis and domination the entire woodland bringing the born of orange, there were alsopatches of violets rose weakly from the grip of the other two and mist of white blend in, loosely covered the trees and shyly stayed away from the war of colors. Even with the fogs the trees were still visible and glistening in the showers of dust. Keith than realized, the dust was created by the plants and they were carrying to the air, shaping the curtains of luminosity above them.

Above them, the sky born of the colour of summer Iris, swirl galaxies of brilliant stars. The sky was ever-changing, its various colors of navy blue, black, lavender, robin's egg blue, turquoise, and a fiery tangerine painting the dome. The lights blazed in the silent sky, appeared in many forms from patches or scattered clouds of light to streamers, arcs, rippling curtains or shooting rays that light up the sky with an eerie glow. They moved in great swaying bands of colour like a living organism. The colors were utterly brilliant and pure. The vibrant shades were in perpetual motion, dancing, flowing, changing shades, like a river guiding ways for thousand of spirits.

It reminded Keith of his shack in the desert where he used to feel home with little belongings and old blurry photos of his Dad. Keith recalled nights of stargazing outside, on the cricked chair his Dad used to sit with him in his lap and listening to his stories of the Stars, sometimes even legends that far beyond human known and rarely the tale of the love of his life, Keith's mother. His home.

"It's so beautiful." He whispered. He used to hate their home because there were no one there waiting and welcoming him, his Dad familiar scents had faded away from stuffs he left behind. Therefore he hated the sky when it took both of his parents left him vulnerable alone in the world, they stars became eyes of mocking looking down at him. 

But he was still pulled in by it, attracted at the far outside and that's why he applied to the Garrison where he met Shiro and learned to love the sky again. 

"It is." He heard Lotor, the male was standing really close to the teen now, his hands locked with Keith's and he smiled. Though, Keith could feel his burning gaze at him and Keith blushed.

"But far more beautiful than anything else, it is you, Keith." Lotor's voice as soft as feather ghosted at his ears. 

"So this is what you wanted to show me?" He asked, trying to distract his BoM partner.

"Yes, did you like it?" Worry seeped in his voice and Keith chuckled lightly.

"Like it? I love it. But why?" It's not like he was complaining and honest to his words, the sight was magnificent.

"Believe it or not but I thought you need a rest after your missions. You looked utterly exhausted and I can not bear to see you so devasted. In the end, I figured a sight-seeing trip would help like it helps me. Beside, I wanted some time alone with you." Lotor statedpassionately, his hands wrapped around Keith's torso. 

He's not wrong. The war has been getting more intense, more planets joined the coaliation and therefore, enemies arise, Voltron team was busied doing diplomacy while the BoM was assigned to spy and destroyed the Galra from the inside, every single members had toparticipate in missions repeatetly and of course Keith, Lotor were one of them. It was chaos especially after the victory of freeing 3/4 colonies from the Galra's hands but it was getting better now. They at least got some peaceful naps.

"You aren't wrong. Though it must take you a lot of preparation just for me. We could just rest in our room, talking and cuddling, I don't mind you know. You don't have to fly me all the way across the universe just for a short trip."

"It's all worth it if you are please, my lovely mate." Lotor smiled adorely at Keith and again hear flushed on his face. Lotor could be a bit sappy and he always made sure to show his soft side to Keith all the times, as a reminder that anywhere and anytime Lotor will always love him.

"Furthermore, I did enjoy adventures and exploring. It is very refreshing to take a walk in nature after a long time staying in the base." Lotor added, he snuggled into Keith's black hair. "What about you? What do you think about today?" 

"Well, it was fun to walk in the forest and I enjoyed the sun lights after a while. I would say it was perfect and you just want a chance to get away from Kolivan and his displease for you, again you love to explore so of course you have to land our pod far away from here." Keith smirked, he did understand Lotor's reason but there were of course other purposes.

"Haha, you knew me too well, Little Blade. But you thought so lowly of me wounded me." Lotor faked hurt and smiled fondly at Keith. 

"But overall, it's a good exercise and the view was perfect." Keith said, he lower his voice and added."I missed you too."

Lotor seemed to catch on that as he widened his eyes lightly. 

"Pardon me, but I could't quite hear you, could you repeat it?" Lotor said as he leaned closer to Keith's ear, acted innocently. Another time, Keith would push him away but he's too emotional and in love with this man to even care.

" I missed you." Keith stated, his face softened at the same time as the taller male tighten his hold on Keith's waist.

"We are the same then."

They both leaned in for a deep kiss, slow and full of passions. Then it soon turned into heated and fast, both eager for contacts, bodies flushed against each other. 

Until Keith was too lost in pleasure, he pushed all of his weight on Lotor and they both fell down but both wasn't in any mind too care nor stop what they are doing. Though, Lotor still had some thinking as he laid Keith tenderly down the ground and he was on top. 

Damn the war, damn Kolivan, damn fate for continuely giving them shit. 12 vargas had passed long before but he didn't care.

In that moment, no one care that they were outside, that the night became freezing and there are wars out there waiting for them. It wasn't matter as long as they have each other than nothing is matter. 

Under the sky, Keith found his home.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for posting this late and made you wait but the fic is finally done. I wrote too much and had to edit a lots so again I am sorry if this isn't to your liking. There's a chance I am going to post another chapter about their sword practicing scene but right now I was a bit occupied. Thank you for being my giftee and I hope you enjoy.


End file.
